


Kill Jacksepticeye BioINC Redemption Aftermath

by VixtheEvil



Series: Antisepticeye and Darkiplier series [2]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, YouTubers - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixtheEvil/pseuds/VixtheEvil
Summary: This was obviously inspired by the video that was made recently. Surprisingly, its not a novelization but an aftermath of the video. Seriously, I enjoyed the 'Kill Jacksepticeye Bio INC Redemption' video Jack and Robin put together. Thank you both!In this, I want to keep to how Anti is EVIL, cruel and twisted. As fun as it is to think of him in a romantic figure for lolz… it does water down the character's spark of life. I mean, I can't tell you can't do it but that's just me.Anyway, I hope you enjoy!*~*~*~*~*~*~“͢Do͟c̛tor.͘.. ̢doc͏t̷o̴r͢...͟”͠ Anti tsked and giggled as he moved closer. Both men looked away from each other and gazed at the entity as he got closer, his glitching making it more ominous. “̢Di͜dn't ͟you kno̢w.̢..?͡”̢ His eyes remained closed. Jack narrowed his own, knowing something was up. Anti never kept his eyes closed for long. Dr. Schneep shook a little but stood his ground, fearful but curious.Anti's face twisted in rage as his eyes flew open, jet black in color. He dashed forward with a burst of speed, glitchy after images left in his wake as he roared, “͟Į DE͝SPISE̷ ҉BEIN̷G ͝LIED ͢T̵O̢!̷”̛





	Kill Jacksepticeye BioINC Redemption Aftermath

Anti giggled as he sent the video off to be uploaded and later on, watch how the community would react with it. After all they knew of his existence… and to think they thought they had Jack back. _“҉T͏he ͞f̵-f͘o̸o͡l̕s.͟.͢.͟ Th̢e͝y ͟s̵h͡ould hav̷e͏ ͢p̸a͜id at̶ten͏ti͘o̷n bet͏t͞er.͡..”_ the entity sneered with a smirk, toying with his beloved knife in his hand. Still, he had to admit… it was a cute effort. Amusing really…  
  
Watching the good doctor start off with confidence of saving Jack then watching him quickly degrade into panic and despair as he quickly failed in his endeavor. Plus it was fun, taking control of his movements at times to stall the rescue and watch him freak out over it, as clueless as he was. It was… a delightful feeling. Still, as Anti's eyes narrowed as he continued to toy with the blade, the doctor was trying to _save_ Jack.  
  
Something he was not happy about.  
  
In their shared mind, Anti paced restlessly, the knife twirling in his fingers as he moved. Jack was off to the side, watching his counterpart's movement; limbs and chest bound in thin chains that kept him under the entity's thumb. They were lax at the moment, but even though they were loose, Jack was no fool in trying anything… yet. Anti was agitated, he could feel it radiating from him. And it was aimed toward a certain German/Irish doctor that cowered as far as possible from them, which… wasn't very far. Jack flicked his gaze from the irritated tulpa to the doctor, hoping he was okay.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
He was terrified and Jack couldn't fault him for feeling that way. Especially when Anti was in another one of his moods. The doctor had no idea what was going on, really. One minute he was screaming for someone to help save Jack, next he was unconscious and waking up here.  
  
“ _D͡o͢cto̷r..͡.̛”_ Anti called as he continued to pace, knife still dancing around his hand.  
  
Dr. Schneeplestein froze at being called before meekly stepping forward, _“_ _Eeep!_ _I-I mean,_ _j-ja_ _?”_  
  
“ _Y͘ǫu̡ we͢ren't҉ ͠_ _ **atte̴m̛ptin̢g̢**_ _̧to seņd͞ a_ _ **s-s̵e҉cre̸t̶ ̶mes͟sag̡e**_ _,̶ ͞w-̸wer͟e͏ ̨you͢?”_ Anti asked, an accusing tone edging his voice as an equally dangerous smile appeared on his face, _“_ _̷Heeh̶a͝ha͜he͢ee~”̷_  
  
The doctor jolted and shook his head quickly, eyes wide with fear. _“N-noh! I-I didn't know!”_ He trembled, his eyes quickly glancing at Jack with a look of _'I tried'._ This caused the YouTuber's own eyes to widen slightly in surprise, shocked that the doctor had noticed and attempted to help. That he would risk himself in attempt to pass a message to the Bosses. _'You didn't… why?'_  
  
Another look passed between them, Dr. Schneep's gaze answering him. _'..._ _Z_ _omeone had to tell_ _z_ _em...'_  
  
Unfortunately, Anti caught the silent conversation between the two; narrowing his eyes further and began to giggle more as his pacing changed from caged tiger to turning and walking toward the doctor slowly. His eyes closed and smiled sharply, his knife dancing faster in one hand before it was switched to his other.  
  
Ah, lies… oh how he **hated** being lied to...  
  
“ _͢Do͟c̛tor.͘.. ̢doc͏t̷o̴r͢...͟”͠_ Anti tsked and giggled as he moved closer. Both men looked away from each other and gazed at the entity as he got closer, his glitching making it more ominous. _“_ _̢Di͜dn't ͟you kno̢w.̢..?͡”̢_ His eyes remained closed. Jack narrowed his own, knowing something was up. Anti never kept his eyes closed for long. Dr. Schneep shook a little but stood his ground, fearful but curious.  
  
Anti's face twisted in rage as his eyes flew open, jet black in color. He dashed forward with a burst of speed, glitchy after images left in his wake as he roared, _“_ _͟Į DE͝SPISE̷ ҉BEIN̷G ͝_ _ **LIED**_ _͢T̵O̢!̷”̛_  
  
The doctor yelped in shock, backpedaling to escape as Anti charged at him. Jack jumped and ran to intercept. _“Anti, NO!”_ he yelled as he leaped to tackle him.  
  
Anti giggled, grinning wildly as he twisted around his tackle; spinning around Jack in an impressive display of flexibility. It stunned the YouTuber as he missed and hit the ground of the black space of their mind. He coughed as he scrambled up to his feet and chased after his dark counterpart. Anti had a head start and laughed as he chased after the terrified doctor, the thrill of the chase exciting him.  
  
Dr. Schneep screamed as he turned on his heel and fled, trying to outrun the demented entity. He didn't get far as Anti glitched right in front of him, black eyes burning in a fury bore into his own frightened gaze.  
  
Anti's arm shot out and gripped the terrorized persona's shirt and lab coat, twisting the material in his fist to secure his hold. _“̡S͜o ͞you_ _ **W̸E͞R̵E**_ _trying͘ to ̵give thę l͢it̨tle lo͞s͡e͝r͢s ͠a hi͘nt͡!̧”_ he barked in rage, pulling the doctor closer to stare him in the eye. _“_ _T̸ry̛i̶ng t͝o͘_ _ **ch̡e͜a̵t**_ _m͡e҉ ̸o͜ut of w̕-w̢hat͢'s ͠r-r̷ig͟h̵tfu͟lly̕_ _ **MI̶ŅE?!̴**_ _”̸_  
  
“ _Anti, that's enough!”_ Jack yelled, bringing Anti's attention to him, _“Let Dr. Schneeplestein go! You already won for now! You're terrorizing the Boss-”_  
  
Anti shot Jack a look of contempt. _“_ _Q̷uiet, ͜Jac̕ka̸b̢oy͟...”_ he hissed, stretching his power out to his prize. _“̢T̵his do̸e͟sn̵'̢t ̷c̴onc̢e̵rn y͜ou, ͘m͞y ̕litt̸l͘ȩ ͝st̷r͡i̶n̛g p-̕p̵u̢ppe͘t.”_  
  
The lengths of thin chain that were wrapped around the various parts of the YouTuber's body tensed, his only warning.The chains squeezing each wrapped limb before lashing outwards in all directions; latching and anchoring themselves to wherever they struck. The chains around his legs shortened, roughly yanking Jack to his knees hard enough to crack them against the ground. The action causing the Irishman to cry out then growl in pain as the chains on his arms pulled them up and over his head. The web of chains going taunt; doing their job of immobilizing and placing the Irish Youtuber in a torturous kneeling position rather well.  
  
Jack trembled and gritted his teeth in pain, giving Anti a defiant glare.  
  
“ _He doesn't **belong** to you!” _The doctor snapped, glaring at the dark persona despite how scared he was feeling. _“None of us do!”_  
  
The entity's face was neutral as he stared at the persona that dared to step up to him. Defy him. He blinked slowly as if to digest the concept and lifted a brow; eyes returning to normal as he spoke softly. _“͠Yo̢ų ̷don'̢t ̕b-belong to m̸e͠?̶”_  
  
“ _Noh…_ _ve don't.”_  
  
How… _fucking_ … _**d a r e...**_ he...  
  
Anti smiled sharply. _“He̢ḩ.̷.͢.̧ ͢he͡h͘e̵..҉. ah̨hahaha~!̷ ̸Ba͝l͝lsy..͞. ̕ye͠t y̶o̵u'͡re͝ r-͝ri̵g͞h͞t~”_ He lifted the doctor up off the floor by his shirt, startling him as he exerted an amazing amount of physical strength. _“Y͟o͝u͢_ _ **w-̛w͡er͡e͜n͞'͜t͠!**_ _”͠_ His face contorted into a disturbing expression of sick glee as he quickly rammed his knife into the doctor's side, above his hip.  
  
Dr. Schneep went stiff, shocked by the action before howling in agony and writhed.  
  
Jack screamed in horror, surging against his restraints in effort to rescue his friend and persona. No, no no, this couldn't be happening! **“NO! SCHNEEP!”  
**  
**_"̡E͢ h̵ ̸e̶ e ̕h ͠e h ̷e e̶ ͠~ H A҉ ̨H ̶A̵ ̶H ̨A H҉ A͏ A A!!͏"̛_  
**  
Anti crowed in demonic laughter as the doctor continued to shriek in torment, one hand grabbing at the dark entity's wrist in attempt to pull the weapon away. Jack thrashed against the chains, yelling as he tried to break free. He became panic-stricken as Dr. Schneep's screaming rose higher as Anti began twisting the blade, digging it further into his victim's body.  
  
“ _STOP IT!”_ the Irishman yelled, grimacing as the chains held him fast, the struggling only bruising him and not at all helping. _“PLEASE! JUST LET HIM GO!”_  
  
Anti ignored his lighter counterpart, enjoying what he was doing too immensely, watching the doctor writhe in agony. _"̕҉_ _“S̵a̶y̧ i͝t͏!”_ he sneered, twisting the blade further, damaging the flesh even more. _“C͜-͠c̸o̷m̸e on̡,̢ good͟ ̡d͡o̸çto͞r҉! ̛_ _ **SA͠Y͘ IT!̛**_ _”_  
  
Both men knew what Anti was aiming for… aiming to break them further, enforce his influence and dig his claws into them. He wanted to own them, crack and break the community to serve under his will. The more personas he took and the longer his grip on them held, the more fear and despair generated from the fan-base, the Bosses; which in turn fed him power.  
  
**"S̨A̛Y̶ ̷̶I̡T͡!"̕͘͡  
**  
“ _N-noh...”_  
  
“ _D̛o̶ yo͡u͏ ͟ho͡n͟estly̷ ̧t͡hin̢k̡ ͢d̷ef͘y͢i̢n͠g ̷mę, mąk͝es ̵you͠ sţro͠ng?͡”̨_ Anti taunted with a giggle, twisting and ripping the blade out of the doctor's body, earning a sharp cry from his victim. Dr. Schneep sagged heavily in the dark entity's grip, shaking from excruciating pain. He panted and gasped in short huffs of air, trying to ride the pain out. Anti tilted his head as he watched the persona trying to stay conscious. _“҉You'̷re ͘s̵o̷ ͢w̧eak̢, ̶d̕octor. D̵ef͟yin̨g̶ ͝m̷ȩ ̷ma̵kes n͘o ҉dif̨fe͞re͜n͜ce. I to̷ok̸ con͟trol͠ ̨of ̢y͞o͟u,̨ re̕mȩm̧b͟er? Yo̵u'r͢e_ _ **W̵EAK!͞**_ _”_  
  
“ _ **ENOUGH!**_ _Stop it, Anti!”_ Jack snarled, tugging and straining against the chains that held him immobile. _“Or I swear-!”_  
  
Anti hurled Dr. Schneep against the ground in front of him, smiling wickedly as the doctor groaned and rolled over to press his hands on the wound. The entity slammed his shoe down on both the persona's hands and wound, grinding his heel in, forcing another pained cry from him. Anti's eyes flickered over to Jack and laughed, _“S̷w̸ea͞r ̛aņd d̸o͠_ _ **W̵ḨA̷T͜**_ _, J̛ack̸i̵e?̷”_ he inquired, brow lifted in mock interest, then wiggled his fingers. _“Ki͘ll me̡? Heehe̶eh̛a͘h̵a̸~͜ ͏Ma͟k͞e m͘e ͠g͏o '͢p̢oo͜f'̵?͜”_  
  
“ _I swear I'll make you **regret** fucking with the Bosses...” _The Irish YouTuber spat, glaring at him.  
  
Anti blinked at him before bursting out into laughter, kicking Dr. Schneeplestein away from him; hard at the same time. He glitched over to where Jack was chained in short bursts before directing the chains to yank the Irishman up and to hang in the air, like a puppet. Anti pressed the tip of his bloodied knife against Jack's chin. His smile held no humor in it whatsoever.  
  
“ _̡M͜y m͝y͝... It̨ lo͜o̵ks like yo͢u͡'̕ve̸ ̸_ _ **fo̢r̷go̡tten͝**_ _, L͞u͏c̷k̕y ͡C͏h͝a͞r͟ms.”_ he sneered with another giggle, his icy smile not fading. _“Y͝o̸ur lit̶tle ̨sh͠i̷t ̛_ _ **vi͞ew̨e͝r͡s**_ _w-wer̢e͠ ͏t̡h͏e ̴one̢s̶ to̶ ̛d̕ro̵p ͏your ͏hąp̡py̧ ̛Iri͠sh ass̵ ̨i͏n ͝this͟ mȩss i̵n ̧t͜he ͟fi͜r͞s̛t̶ p͟lace!͜”͘_  
  
Anti switched the knife out for his hand, gripping Jack's jaw tight and squeezing it, threatening to break it as he forced the YouTuber to stare at him in the eye. His eyes flashed to their jet black color as his gaze bore into Jack's bright blue. _“Be̢c͢a̷u̸se of̢ t̶h̢e̡ir fo͠ol̨is̷hnes͢s,͝ ͠J̶ack̡a̢b̡oy,̧_ _ **I͞ O͢W͡N̛ ͘Y͞OU**_ _!”_  
  
“ _The fuck you do...”_ Jack hissed, glaring at him.  
  
Anti giggled, _“͝T͞he͜y̡ c͡an͜'͝t ̢get r͞i͡d ̷o̡f ͢me an͞y͞ ͏mor̷e ̸th̨a̧n̷ you co̡u͠l͜d, ̧Ja̡c̡k.͡”̢_ He was amused by it all. _“̸Bu̷t ķe͜ep̕ ͢re̢s̢is͡ti͟ng̛.͠..̧ Iţ ҉ma̛k̡e͢s͟ ̷it̷ ͟_ _ **th͡at**_ _mưch̷ m̵ore͡ e̷nte̕r҉tain͡ing to b̨re̸a̕k̡ ̧you.̧”_  
  
Jack growled at him.  
  
“ _̵A͠n͠d wh͜e͞n ̵_ **Y̵OU ̛ _bre͘ak_** , ͟ **TH̴E̶Y'LL** _ **b̡r͝e̵ak͟.̴**_ ”͜  
  
“ _I won't break. I have faith in them.”_  
  
The dark persona chuckled, giving the Irishman a victorious smile. _“Yea͡h,͢ w͟e͟l͜l҉ ̕h̛a͡v̵e͠ fun̛ w͠i̴t̨h ͡t͞h͞a͘t ̸fait͡h̕ whi͏l̶e̸ y͞ou ca͞n.”͡_ He patted Jack's cheek, to which the other growled in both warning and anger.  
  
Chains suddenly lashed out from the darkness and latched onto Dr. Schneep, hefting him up and restraining his arms and legs. Anti smiled further as he watched the YouTuber jolt at the sight of the doctor sag within the chains' grip, drained and pale. The entity whipped around and wagged his knife at the barely conscious doctor.  
  
“ _No͟w̴,̕ ͘n͠ǫw ̢do͞cto͝r̶.̕.҉.̛ d̨on'͢t th͜ink͢ I'v͞e͘ ̡forgo̷t̶ten̢ ̸a͞b͠ou̡t ͢you~̸!͞”_ Anti crooned as he causally waltzed over to him, ignoring Jack's yells of protest. He giggled as his knife danced around his hands once more. _“I͜ ̶s͟til̷l̷ have͠ to p͜ưnis̶h̶ yo̴u fo͞r ̸t͝ha̧t ͏l͝ittle͜ ̕st͘un͞t͠ yǫu w̶er̕e ͜tr͞y̶i̢ng to̢ p͠u̴ll̨...̡ a͠nd ͏no̧ ̵I̧ w̨o͠n͝'̕t̕ ķi͢l̡l yo͡u̢.̶ ̵T̢h͝a̵t̴'ll̛ de̶feat͜ tḩe͢ ͢pur̕pơs͠e̛ of̸ yo͠u͠_ _ **l e a r̕ n i n g**_ _from ͟t̨his͝,̕ yo҉u ͢qu͞ack͠.”̴_  
  
Dr. Schneep's eyelashes fluttered weakly, getting heavier and harder to focus. Anti sneered and directed a chain to dig into the knife wound, forcing the poor persona to snap awake from new pain. _“GHAAA_ _HH_ _!”_  
  
**“** **Schneep!”**  
  
“ _ **͠S҉H̴U̴T!̛ ͜UP!”**_ A chain lashed out and struck Jack across the face; leaving a cut across his cheek and effectively turning his cry of concern to a cry of pain. Jack flinched in pain and went silent as he endured it.   
  
Anti snarled in the Irish gamer's direction before looking at the doctor and grabbing his neck and pulled him close, the chains pulled harshly on Dr. Schneep's limbs. He gasped, trying to breathe as the entity growled into his face. _“̵L̴i̵stęn͡ to ̵me͜,̛ ҉y͏ou͡ ͡w͘ast͝e͏ of m͜e͝nt͠a̴l e̸ner̴gy!͘ I͜'m̵ ͏goi̡ng͠ t̵o o̧n̢l̨y̷ s͜ay this͟ ̶_ _ **o̸nc͠e**_ _an̴d ma͜k̢e ̡it per̷fec͞t͟ly͟ cle̕ar͠ ͝to ͞you!̶”̧_  
  
He began crushing the doctor's windpipe, making him choke. _“Y͢ơu͏ ͡f̵uck̡ w͝i͜t͜h ͘m͞e ͘o͝ne m̧o̵rȩ ̛f͞uck̕ing̶ t̕i͡me an̡d ͘I'l͠l ̨m҉ak̷e̕ ̸DAM͜N s̕u̷r̸e͜_ _ **Çhas͞e**_ _w̷i͝ll̡ be ̴t͡he o͜ne͟ t͟o͡ s̶uf͏f̴er! D̷O Y̛O̶U͡ ̕H͘EA҉R ME͢?!”͡_  
  
“ _. . .”_ Dr. Schneep froze in horror, thinking of his good friend suffering for his actions.  
  
Anti squeezed harder, nearly crushing the other's neck. **“ḐO YO҉U ͡UNDE̷R̴S͟TA͢N̡D!͞?͞”  
**  
“ _J-ja...”_  
  
“ _͢Go͝o̵d ͘b̢o̵y.͠”_  
  
The dark persona shoved the doctor away with a sneer before turning and pointing his blade at Jack. His eyes vanished back to blue, staring at the YouTuber and grinning at the fact, he was forced to look at a mirror image of his own face that was nothing like him. _“҉As ̴fo̴r͏ yo͜u͞... ͟y̴ou ̴jus̸t̛ m͜a͟de ͘it ̶w͟orse̡ fo͜r y̕ou̵r͟ lit͏t̕l̵e ̴v̴iew͞er͡s̡, J͡ac̨k̶.”_ He giggled and thumbed the still bloodied knife, a soothing gesture for him. He gave the YouTuber the exact same smile he gave the viewers in the video. _“I ͢w̧o͠nd̵e͏r ͘how̧ ̸t̸he̢y̸'̕l͡l ̛h̶an̛dle w̸ha͜t ̴ha͏p͡pe͢ns to you_ _ **n̛e̸xt t̡im̡e͢**_ _? Hee͞he̛e̢he̵e̢~”̷_  
  
“ _You're sick.”_ Jack growled, glaring at him.  
  
Anti laughed, _“I k̡now̡ r͟ig̢ht͡? ͟G͞lad̨ yo̴u ͟not̨ic̸ed.”_ He twirled the blade in his hand and Jack, for once, wished Anti screwed up to have it stab into the mad persona. Anti gave them a mocking salute and walked away, leaving them strung up like marionettes.  
  
“ _This ̨w̢a̡s ͟a l̶ove͝ly̨ talk, ̢f̕r̡i̶ȩn͘d͢s. ̵Let's ̢do̧ ţh͠i̶s͜ ̴aģaįn ̡şom͡et҉ime ҉ **s̢oon**. But ̶f͝o͘r ͘n̛ow͝, ͏I͢ ha̕v̕e͝ an ̨a̛udi͞enc̕e͜ t̡o scare͘.̶ T̷a ͞ta͘ Lu͏çky ͞Ch̷a̡rm͟s̕~”̛_  
  
“ _̕Oh͟,͟ ̛a̢nd ҉J͜ac̵k͘... ͠b̶e͏fo͢r͟e͝ I forg̕et.͟.̢.”_ Anti paused and looked over his shoulder, smiling.  
  
“ _Yeah, yeah… you 'own' us and all that shit… we heard it before.”_ Jack snapped, giving Anti a seething look.  
  
Anti laughed and shook his head, his eyes flashing back to black. _“Not̷ ̸q͟uite.̡.̕. let'͠s͏ mak̡e th͏is ̸int̢o ̷a̕ ̕game͝. L̸et'̵s͠ ͜see wh͏ich ̡l̢asts̕ l̵o̴nge͞r͏.̧..̴ ̧_ _ **Y̕OU͞R fa̕i͘tḩ**_ _...̵ a͝ga̷i̕nst_ _ **M҉Y ̵c͞ont̨rǫl**_ _.҉ I̛f you̕r̛ l̴i̧t̛t͏lę ̵v̡i͜e̡w̷e̕rs ͝_ _ **w̛i̴n**_ _... ̴ţhey̛'ļl get̸ ̢y̡o͟u͠ b̸a͝ck̨.”͢_  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes at him, _“And if they lose…?”_  
  
Anti's smile turned insane. _“ **T**_ _ **he̕iŗ soul̸s̷ will̛ ̨belo͟ng to ͡m͏ȩ**_ _. A͡s w͝eļl as̕ yo͟ur͝s. H͢eh͠e̶h̴ee~͡ ͠W͡i͜l̨ļing to͡_ _ **be͜t̴**_ _͝th̡ei̢r҉ liv̢es̛ o͏n_ _ **y͏our̷ ̸fai҉t̨h͞**_ _?”͢_  
  
And with that… Anti vanished in a display of glitched effects and laughter.  
  
Jack was silent as he stared at the spot his dark counterpart had occupied, then turned his vision to look at Dr. Schneeplestein, who hung limply in chains, trying to recover. He worried for him, worried for Chase… worried for the sixteen million people that were subbed to him. The YouTuber shivered, letting that reality sink in.  
  
Sixteen million and counting souls that would be under Anti's control.  
  
Jack closed his eyes and lowered his head, murmuring a prayer for the fan-base to come through together. _“Come on guys, you have to break his hold on us… we can't do it alone.”_ he whispered, _“Please… we_ _ **need**_ _your help.”_


End file.
